Game on Jade style
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: Jade's here so get your game on. After Jaden "Drops" D.A. Jade show's up and she's not happy. She's ona mission, she rocks, and she's the best duelist.Now if only she can overcome that shyness.She's taking on anyone and everyone who broke her brother. She blames them all,but when light comes throw will people see the real her,and how much she just wants J back. Maybe Sy can help.
1. Chapter 1

Basington "Did you guys here. Jaden dropped out." he ran up to the table with everyone. "But the school gave his spot to his Younger Brother."

Syrus "What Jaden can't be gone. That's not like him."

Alexis "Let's face it he's changed."

Crowler walked up to the group "Funny this kids first day and he says he wants to battle Alexis, Syrus, Me, and you Chazz."

Chazz "Who want to battle us?"

Crowler "Jaden's little brother, Jade I believe. Chancler has so much faith in this kid he didn't just offer his a blue jacket that he declined. But also is setting the battle up for all students to attend to see him as the potash of Jaden and another person. It'll be mandatory for everyone including the staff. Even the king of Games will be there."

Chazz "Back up YuGi Motto will be there?"

Crowler "Apparently he wanted to see this kid in action after hearing so much from others."

Alexis "I don't see how we can say no."

Chazz "I just hope this kid wont fell to bad getting beat like this." he smiled

As the Duelist's got ready for their battle. Curiosity started to get the better of them.

Alexis "So has any one actually meet this Jade kid yet?"

Chazz "Actually no I haven't seen him yet in the Red dorm."

Syrus "Roomer is he's been working with YuGi, and he only chose to fly in today." he gulped "But think about this, he was automatically offered a Blue Jacket?"

Basington "That's what I was curious about myself so I looked it up. This kid isn't just some rookie trainer." He said walking in "I thought we might want to know what we're up against so I started to look for what kind of Monster he has in his deck and that's when things started getting weird."

Syrus "Weird?"

Basington "Even though it is said this kid has won over 500 hundred duels in this year alone no knows what card are in his deck. Apparently he switches his deck so often no one knows what they're up against.

But then I saw this apparently a few months ago he and Jaden went up against YuGi. Jaden lost but Jade won. But He declined the title of King of games. They quoted Jaden on why his brother declining the title " Jade says he still wants to learn a lot before become the king of Games."

But that's not all I found apparently this kid has been offered 5 times to come here. So why did he come once his brother left?"

Syrus "So his brother wasn't compared to him." he offered

"We'll I have a feeling it's something else so do me a favor and we'll all be careful.

Chancler "And here are our returning and best students let's see if they can make it against Jade Yuki the brother of one of the best battlers. So Jade how old are you?"

YuGi "He's 10" he bent down whispering something in Jade's ear handing him a deck.

Chancler "So who would you like to go against the young Jade first?"

"I'll go first I guess." Alexis stood forward putting her hand out for Jade to shake. Jade quickly slapped her hand away.

Alexis and everyone was taken back. This boy didn't act anything like his brother.

Jade stood on his side and started his Duel Disk.

He picked his cards "First he play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, them he play Clay man in attack mode, Them he used Fusion to combine to make Thunder Giant. But then he also us my magic card Sky scrapers. Then he put two card face down and End my turn" Chancler narrated as Jade did his move.

Jade looked at him.

YuGi "You forgot his Mateo Now Game on." He said calmly, as he watch the game carefully.

Basington "Those cards, he's using Jaden's Deck. He's using his deck to try to win."

Alexis "We'll I've up graded so Figure Skater." A Monster with 3000 attack points came to the field. "Then I us Skate blades to raise her attack points to 4000 then I'll have her attack your Thunder giant."

As the attack drew closer, Jade flipped on of his Face downs to show Reflect.

Chancler "And with Reflect that attack's reversed sending it at Alexis causing It to go straight to her life points…"

Syrus "And ending this battle." he whispered "In one turn."

Basington "We'll he didn't defeat the King of Games for anything. I'll go nexted." He made his Duel desk.

Alexis walked out of the rink still in shock "I lost" she mumbled.

Syrus "He is Jaden's Brother."

Basington stood in the field "We'll your good I'll give you that but I made a deck to specifically destroy your brothers. I'll go first."

"I summon the Ice dragon, Fire dragon, Wind Dragon, and Earth Dragon by using the card called the 4 worriers, then I'll end my turn with a face down."

Jade looked at YuGi.

YuGi "Duel on?" Jade shock his head "Um Oh four warriors more like four over grown lizards to me." he correct.

Jade nodded.

Basington "How could they have already planned that saying there's no way he could have know about that move. Unless he's watched my Previous battles and already thought of my first move meaning I just walked into a trap." he thought

Jade laid a card down called Minus.

Chancler "Oh a new card this card subtracts 1000 attack points for every card on his appoints field."

Basington "That means with my 5 I just lost 5000 meaning I just lost." his points dropped to 0.

Syrus "Was that always in Jaden's Deck?" he asked timidly

Chummington "Want me to lie?"

Syrus "No."

Chummington "Okay that was never in his Deck I think Alexis's isn't the only one who upgraded."

Chazz and Crowler were both taken out in one shot.

Chummington stood up "Hey I want to battle, I never got a real battle again Jaden and I want to at least have the honor of dueling his Little brother."

Jade eye's quickly flashed to YuGi who nodded. Jade nodded.

Chummington smiled "Cool it'll be real fun. Me and Your brother where really good friend…"

Jade "Stop staying that" he mumbled loudly enough for the others to hear though.

Chummington "What do you mean that me and your brothers where friend…"

Jade "Stop!" he yelled "You weren't his friends you broke him. Jaden isn't Jaden anymore. I don't know who he is anymore. You're the reason everything happened…"

YuGi "Jade." he warned

Jade stopped and closed his mouth. "Game on." he whispered

Jade pulled out a card and seemed to just want to quickly end the battle and did just that in one turn.

After the battle Jade started to walk away from the field.

Chazz "Hey Dork maybe the reason you brother broke was because he was tired of having a loser brother!" He screamed out of anger.

Jade turned around "I'm a girl." everyone fell anime style. Chancler sweet dropped obviously didn't know that at first.

YuGi stood up "Good battle everyone." he fallowed the young girl out.

Syrus "His sister, but they're identical except for their height."

Alexis "Why would she pretend to be a boy in all her other her battles."

Zane "Most likely a protection measure of Jaden to make sure she was never judged on gender, but on her skills as a duelist."

Chummington "I have a feeling it also was so she wouldn't get a boy friend easily."

~~R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

Jade walked down a path, dressed in the exactly like her brother except for a pair of red gloves.

She was waiting for her friend. Unlike her Brother she never worked alone.

Andrew ran up to her. Andrew who was Chazz' s younger brother and looked very similar except for both his piercing blue eyes and his half-smile.

Andrew "Hey Cherry." he smiled brushing some hair out of her face. His Blue jacket on, proudly.

Jade smirked "Sup Blue berry."

Andrew "You got the info?"

Jade nodded holding up a folder "I want to thank you for helping me try to find Jaden."

Andrew "Don't mention it Cherry." he smirked

As everyone gather in the main dinner hall to eat together. Jade sat in one corner at a table by herself no one daring to bother her.

Andrew walked in quickly ignoring Chazz calling him over, and he quickly took a seat next to Jade who looked up from her book and closed it as he took the seat and the two started to talk like they know each other.

Chazz flinched "Slackers Sister and Andrew are…are…are…"

Zane "Friend, looks like that Chazz." he smiled as Chazz glared

Crowler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two talking "Chancler!" he screamed running off.

Alexis "This can't be good, do you think Crowler s going to be vent on getting Jade kicked out?"

Crowler and Chancler walked up to the table as the two 11 year olds looked up YuGi trailing behind.

Crowler "They're hanging out." he dead panned "There hasn't to be a rule against this."

Chancler "I don't believe so do you YuGi?"

YuGi "No I don't believe so but you missed it these two duel once, and Jade won right. We'll afterwards they were at the edge of the glass trading strategize. Then Jaden ran over I think he was like 10, right?"

Jade "Ya about 10."

YuGi "We'll he ran over and while running he tripped fell straight into a tree, and right in between these two, well I laughed then, these two shared a look and decided to ignore the almost unconscious boy laying in-between. Then started trading cards again." he laughed

Jade "I got a sweet card." she nodded "but I'm positive Jaden was dropped on his head beforehand. It explains so much. right uncle YuGi."

The room fell silent "Well yes it does Jade. Is it bad I believe I might have been the one to drop him on his head."

Jade eyes widened "I know it was you. Don't worry I won't tell mom." she and YuGi fist bumped.

YuGi "We'll I've got to go catch a plan. Call if you need anything."

Jade gave a thumbs up "Don't drop anymore babies on their head." she yelled behind her.

YuGi "Don't sleep throw all you classes, or get kicked out your first day."

Jade looked at Andrew "You do this one time and all of a sudden it's a crime to get kicked out of a school in a day. He shouldn't have messed with me then Jaden wouldn't have hit him and I wouldn't have jumped into the fight." she vented

Andrew "I know Love, I know."

Chancler "We'll because you're so close and such good duelist I wanted to know if you could help Crowler with his class."

Crowler "What?!"

Chancler "You said you need two well duelist to battle you. We'll these two are great."

Andrew looked at Jade who nodded.

Andrew "Sounds cool, so have I been set up in the Red dorms?"

Chancler "Yes and Jade you've got a single in the same building."

They nodded and high-fived.

Jade Looked in her room, she had a small desk, a small single bed, a small nightstand with a picture of her and Jaden at the beach when they were at the beach. She looked at her two pet cages. Her pet bat Gem and Jaden's pet rat cheese.

She Opened her bat's cage and let Gem out the window knowing she could never stop him from leaving, but he always chose to come back in the morning.

She sat with Cheese on ing her hands "We'll find him, I can tell he's still out there I just know." she kissed the rat's head.

"Hurry up!" Andrew yelled at Jade who was running up the hill with him.

Jade "I'm coming you know I can't push myself to much."

They ran up a hill to see a woman pushing a truck up the hill.

Jade and Andrew shared a look and stopped and started walking towards the car.

The Women looked up "Hey your Jaden's sister."

Jade "Ya he taught me to always help if you can." she said pushing "next time pay the extra money for the extended."

"I did but I can't fix it for nothing."

Andrew "We can possibly help you." he sighed

Chazz "And they skipped all of their classes." he tripped over someone under a van working on it. Jade wheeled out

Jade "Okay Andrew try starting it." she mumbled to the boy sitting in the driver's seat.

The car started.

The owner of the card shop walked out "Your life savers thanks so much."

The two came out both cover in Greece.

Andrew "No problem." he smiled whipping the grease off him then throwing the towel to Jade.

Jade whipped some of the Grease off of her.

Alexis "They just fixed you car?"

"Yup you know I'm going to go see Chancler so he knows your good dead." the plump women turned and started heading away.

Andrew and Jade shared a look and shrugged walking away.

Syrus "They can fix a car."

Bastion "From what I heard they can build a car." they came behind the group "I looked them up…"

Zane "Your turning into a creeper." he warned Bastion "They've skipped 5 grades." he informed ignoring the comment.

Alexis "How?"

Bastion "But lesson to this they were voted two of the most intelligent in the world. Not only has she beat YuGi, but also Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, S. K the man in charge of this school. "

Zane "It's sounding more and more like these kids are Pro's."

Bastion "That's the thing they aren't but Jaden Yuki was. Before he came here he'd won a state champ. Apparently after graduation he was going straight back to being a Professional."

Alexis "That doesn't sound like Jaden."

Bastion "And that's why we're going to get Crowler to let us into Jade's dorm."

Jesse "You can't possibly think he'll let us…"

Crowler walked up with keys in hand "Let's go."

Alexis "Your sure she won't be coming back?"

Crowler "She has a test to do for me, she won't be back for at least a half an hour."

Chazz "That gives little time so we have to be careful." he whispered

The group walked in to see papers scattered everywhere on the floor, Two cages, picture, and bulletin board.

Alexis "We'll she is sure as organized as Jaden."

The group started looking around.

Mindy "We'll look at this, it's a police report."

Jasmine grabbed it "It says here Jaden ran away, but then in a corner it says some people believe kidnapping.

"So what would you use on the card." came Andrews Voice from outside.

Jade "I guess I'd use a magic, here we'll go to my room."

The group hide in the closet. Peering out small opening.

Jade walked in followed by Andrew. Jade walked up to a cage and got out a rat.

Jade "Sorry buddy we haven't found him." she pouted

Andrew frowned "We'll let's look over what we know."

Jade "Okay he was last seen at 3:00."

Andrew wrote this on a wipe board "No 4 because of the security camera."

Jade "Okay he was supposed to be back at 6:00 for dinner."

Andrew "So he disappeared in these three hours. We know he'd been acting different."

Jade "Different" she squeaked "He wasn't Jaden anymore. He wasn't my brother. He changed." she let a tear fall.

Andrew hugged her letting her cry "I know you don't thinks so, but do you think maybe he just left."

Jade shock her head pushing Andrew away."I don't care If he changed me and him promised to never leave each other. Jaden doesn't ever break a promise."

Andrew nodded "Okay I'm sorry for asking." he whispered

Jade nodded "I know you'd have to ask at some point." she whispered back.

Andrew "Love you know if you want to find the person who took him you can't be shy anymore. You'll have to act like Jaden?"

Jade nodded "Story of my life. I know I can't be afraid to talk anymore."

Andrew "Come on let's go get some food." he smiled

Jade "I'm not hungry."

Andrew "We'll doesn't matter you're going to eat something today." he laughed picking Jade up and dragging her out of the room.

Jade "Wait I can't eat with a rat in my hands."

Andrew "We're getting him some Cheese right Cheese." Andrew and Jade quickly disappeared.

Syrus walked out in shock, Cummington following.

Chumming "He's gone."

Syrus "Forever."

Atticus "How?"

Crowler phone beeped, he paled and lessened. He turned to the student as he shut his phone "We'll we're about to find out. Someone just challenged Jade to a shadow game, saying he's the one who took her brother."

What happen to Jaden? We'll you'll find out. Thanks for the Reviews and can someone tell me where the rule is saying you can't us scrip. :)


End file.
